


限期球迷第30章

by trey5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trey5/pseuds/trey5





	限期球迷第30章

五月中旬，天气热得像在灼烤，盛诗茗拿出吸尘机在客厅搞卫生，打算等会再拖一下地面，再擦一擦电视柜，茶几，沙发......地方太大，要清洁的位置数都数不过来。  
“哇在打扫卫生，我男朋友真是贤惠。”周蔚宁一手抓一袋行李，盛诗茗立马扔下手上的东西，赶到他面前，压抑不住声音中的欢欣，“你回来啦！”  
“让我看看瘦了没？嗯脸好像变尖了点。”周蔚宁捧起他的脸好好的瞧遍每一个让他魂思梦萦组成整张脸的部分。  
盛诗茗动作温柔的环上周蔚宁的腰，贴近胸腔里热烈跳动的心脏，用蚊子般的低音说：“我想你。”  
换回火热的强力拥抱，周蔚宁将头藏进盛诗茗的浓黑发丝里，闻着远离多日的味道，如同灌注重生的能量输送进体内。  
周蔚宁打开行李箱，把一件件礼物拿出来炫耀，限量版鞋子、特供版球衣、护膝手套之类的他通通买了两份，拿着球衣在盛诗茗身上比划，盛诗茗不知道限量特供跟平时的有什么区别，不也是一件球衣一双鞋吗？周蔚宁好像捡到宝一样，最后拿出来的东西让他彻底傻眼，特别版的内裤套装，黄蓝白三色相间，中间还印着大大的球队标志，后面是个号码，一包两条三角两条四角。  
上次盛诗茗不肯穿粉丝送的粉色猪内裤，周蔚宁当时看到立即有了买下来给盛诗茗穿的想法，久旱逢甘霖归家温馨重逢的气氛消失弥散，盛诗茗脸色渐渐铁青，“我知道你没有什么喜欢的东西，唯二的爱好就是打球，和，我。你要是害羞，我陪你穿。”  
表情不太高兴，身体还是诚实的，盛诗茗帮周蔚宁搬好行李礼物，接着一齐斜倚在沙发上，他挨在周蔚宁肩上，周蔚宁边看手机边问：“三场两负一胜，真厉害啊，尤其是对鹰隼那场，表现绝了，你完全有潜力当球队的老大，”然后在盛诗茗额头上吧唧了一口，“还有，那几天你不肯接我的视频，我也就不打扰你了，你是怎么跟那个人差点打起来的？视频都在网上传疯了。”  
盛诗茗知道他说的是谁，如实回答：“月考他是第一名，你是第二名，他当着那么多人的面说你不如他，我看不惯他嚣张跋扈的嘴脸。”  
“你知不知道学校打架青篮联会禁赛处罚你的？”周蔚宁手缠到他胸前，将他搂过去些。  
“我没有打到他，只不过下一场我就不能出赛了。”盛诗茗想抬起来看他，头顶被周蔚宁的下巴顶到。  
“谢谢你，维护我。下次别干危险的事了啊，答应我。”  
“好。”盛诗茗一边应着一边点头，结果磕到他下巴，周蔚宁哎哟一声，盛诗茗半起身转过去查看他的痛处。  
结果被周蔚宁扣住脑袋，干脆利落的吻向他，淅淅沥沥的在唇上像咀嚼食物一样张合湿啃，周蔚宁丝丝入扣，细致的搔抓盛诗茗唇部上的触觉，勾动他失重的欲望。果然，盛诗茗反客为主，猛烈的碾压周蔚宁唇表皮，挤弄变形，似乎迫切要把他吞下去。周蔚宁顺下解开盛诗茗的裤带，手伸了进去，摸到那块肉，重重的揉捏几下盛诗茗就受不住发出微微哼唧的声音。  
指针指向四点整，窗帘遮蔽，昏黄的室内温度急速上升，空气中隐匿着空调冷空气都冷却不了的高涨热度。周蔚宁手忙脚乱的脱掉盛诗茗的上衣，在出了细汗的紧致肌肤上亲了亲，又要去脱裤子，手停了一会说：“等一等。”  
上楼拿到必需品再下来，盛诗茗目光有些空洞的望着天花板，周蔚宁举起手里两样东西吸引他的目光：“我找到你买的东西了。”  
盛诗茗见他拿着自己买的避孕套，问：“你在哪里找到的？！”  
“就在抽屉里啊，我一直知道你放在那。”  
大概是中途中断的原因，盛诗茗有些害怕的往回缩，看着周蔚宁大张旗鼓的在自己身上弄来弄去，他已经要发抖了。周蔚宁薅了一把他的头发，安抚他：“别怕......”帮盛诗茗按摩上半身，手嘴并用挑逗他的乳粒，很快他的下体昂扬起来，洞口也好像在慢慢打开，周蔚宁光速脱掉自己穿着的阻碍，他早已涨的不行。  
倒了些润滑剂在手上，开始做手指扩张运动，小穴恢复得跟第一次进入时一样紧绷，盛诗茗难受的一直用后背蹭沙发，没真正动手就已经眼泛生理性眼水，鼻子一抽一抽的，周蔚宁看了只想快点欺负他。把手指抽出来，沾满了液体的手怎么都撕不开避孕套包装，他叫盛诗茗帮忙，盛诗茗脑袋都要陷进沙发里去了，听见他朦胧的声音：“别戴了，你上次不也没戴吗……”  
听他一说，周蔚宁顷刻丢了避孕套在地毯上，扶着jing体拍打了几下盛诗茗的屁股，再缓慢推进，卡住了就暂时用顶端缓进缓出。经过漫长的过程，盛诗茗假意的松弛，周蔚宁总算一根铁棍通到底，等盛诗茗休息够不再频繁喊痛，他才一点点动起来，就像插头插进插座通了电，密麻飞窜的电流贯彻全身，盛诗茗在一阵一阵抽插中颤抖，唇帘根本抑不住要发泄的呻吟声，随着他的喊叫，周蔚宁下面貌似越发肿胀，撑得他越来越大，柱身与道壁贴得一丝密缝不剩，各种液体鼓鼓涨涨的堆积在里头，只要周蔚宁重新顶进去，淫靡的水声宛如上涌的潮声一点不漏传进他耳朵里。  
周蔚宁滑动速度加快，不断撞开肉壁，一下下的要钉在里面，出去的时候又被肉壁吸附着，盛诗茗感觉一把明晃晃的刀子在刮他下面，整个人痛得要撕裂开。周蔚宁翻过他，盛诗茗侧躺着，泪水模糊了视线，冲动蛰伏的内心被冲得动荡不堪，到最后伴随周蔚宁的亢奋韵律，他射了出来。  
不一会，又有昂立的趋势，周蔚宁的大手上上下下的套弄，仿佛掌握住他的咽喉，再重手一点就因为理性心智爆发而死于非命。前后夹击的野欲拼命令他脱离本我，快点再快点的想法爬行全身，不自觉从眸子里透露出憧憬，周蔚宁似乎收到讯号挺身碾入，铿锵有力的吹起进攻的号角，发起最后一波攻击，喷撒出遍地的雨露。  
盛诗茗脚合不上，匍匐在周蔚宁胸前喘息，汗珠泪珠齐齐流落，两具湿濡的肉体靠在一起。周蔚宁见他平复下来，便抱他去洗澡，盛诗茗像乖顺的宠物一样缩在浴缸里，小穴里周蔚宁粘稠的精液流出，他不知怎的用手捞起来端详了一会，恶作剧般弄到周蔚宁身上，周蔚宁给他俩都冲干净，换上背心短裤。  
差不多到饭点，姑妈知道他今天从美国回来所以过来做一顿大餐，盛诗茗还在睡觉，周蔚宁就在厨房里打下手。  
吃饭时，盛诗茗显然累到，动作比平时还慢，周蔚宁为了照顾他不停的夹菜，自己碗里的基本没动过，姑妈吃完坐到沙发上看电视。刚才作案现场汗迹淋淋的，现在不知道干了没有，如果姑妈发现什么端倪的话......对了，他刚刚丢的避孕套好像没有捡起来……  
他小声点的跟盛诗茗商量，随后大叫一声：“姑妈，快过来，诗茗他好像噎着了！”  
“啊？”果然，姑妈放下遥控器，起身要走过来，脚下细微的声响拉回她的注意力，她好像踩到什么东西了。  
周蔚宁看她低头去探，再次阻止了她：“快来！他呼吸不了啦！”  
这次算是彻底吸引她马不停蹄的走来，周蔚宁一溜烟的从地毯上捡起避孕套塞回口袋，打个OK手势，那边盛诗茗不再演戏拖延，说他已经咽下去。  
饭后姑妈回家，盛诗茗重躺回床上，留下周蔚宁洗碗，反正他精神得很。

对于圣使首发的回归，媒体赛前的渲染报道，为这一战贴上“世纪”“王者归来”此类的标签，硬是把噱头有多大搞多大，一场普普通通的常规赛被吹捧上天。  
余均锐和方羽荟买了票到现场看，“夫妻合体上阵，这一场没跑啦。”“切，还不是因为周蔚宁太强。”方羽荟反驳他。  
“那你也不能忽视了诗茗的辅助作用啊！说实话，知道他们在一起后，再看他们一起在场上打球眉来眼去的，而其他人都蒙在鼓里，特别刺激。”  
“搞地下情有什么刺激的，要不你也来？”  
“别别，我们还是光明正大的谈。”余均锐安抚自己新交的女朋友。  
现场的解说员已经开始开场白：“圣使五个首发今天隆重回归，势必挽回前三场两负的颓势，只要接下来保持不败，就能稳坐头名进入季后赛。”  
“比赛正式开始，周蔚宁命中首球三分！周蔚宁突破造犯规两分打进还要加罚！星宇这边紧迫盯人，扩大全场防守啦，可是守不住别人就是投的进，看来周蔚宁太久没打比赛要发泄出来！”  
“圣使的中锋连盖3个冒，星宇真是毫无还手之力，内线进不去，外线要发挥！诶周蔚宁居然漏人，星宇有机会投三分，终于进了！这边周蔚宁回敬一个！常规暂停！”  
“回来之后星宇开始双人包夹甚至三人包夹，周蔚宁传出来，交给盛诗茗，星宇的人去协防但是来不及了，盛诗茗倒地，星宇撞人犯规送罚球！”  
“周蔚宁第一时间把盛诗茗拉起来，好像跟他交代了什么战术，盛诗茗偷偷笑了。星宇转换速度好快，圣使防守乱了，防守人都撞在一起，可是盛诗茗捂着脚，该不会是受伤了吧，好像没人踩到他啊，会不会脚抽筋？？咦他回替补席了，真的是抽筋。”  
“圣使领先11分，时间所剩无几，星宇要如何自救？周蔚宁他来了战斧劈扣！大风车上篮！360度旋转扣篮！看样子他玩嗨了。不过圣使去美国集训一周，我暂时还没看出来他们有什么新花样，不过可能是留到季后赛的终极武器不能这么早外泄。”  
“结束了！本场周蔚宁轰下30分10篮板，两双的数据......”  
终场时，盛诗茗脚已无大碍，估计是昨天被周蔚宁折的太过了......  
“余均锐给我发信息说要请吃东西，走吧。”周蔚宁收拾好东西对盛诗茗说。  
“他来看比赛了？”  
“嗯，好像还跟一个师妹一起。”  
周蔚宁没想到那个师妹就是方羽荟，看他们挽手的样子应该是在一起了，“之前还对我有某种执念的人转眼就交男朋友啦？对象还是我的好兄弟。”  
“师妹搞清楚了她对你只是崇拜，对我才是爱。你俩能谈恋爱，我们不行啊。”  
“无论如何，祝贺你愿望成真，找到女朋友。”周蔚宁用果汁和他碰杯。  
“师妹，你不会再想着爆我们的料对吧。”  
“放心，照片如果你想要，我可以传给你留个纪念。”  
“我必须得要。”  
盛诗茗顾着埋头吃东西，周蔚宁在他耳边低语：“那里真的不疼了吗？脚也没事了吧？我下次保证轻点......”  
盛诗茗在桌子下踩了他一脚，堵住他胡言乱语，“行了，别在我们面前搞小动作，要搞回家搞。”余均锐看不惯他们男男互相撩拨逗弄，老脸一红。  
周蔚宁迅速吃完就拉盛诗茗走，半路收到一条简讯，林至懿发来问他的美国之旅如何，巴拉巴拉回复了他一大段，林至懿邀请他去看自己比赛，周蔚宁想了想也好，把盛诗茗带去吸取经验模仿招式。  
“我以为你们是互看不顺眼，敌对关系。”前一次看拓方和圣使的比赛，盛诗茗记得林至懿跟周蔚宁挺友好的，但是那时自己还不认识林至懿。  
“我跟他，算是英雄惜英雄，跟他聊得来也是挺意外。”  
盛诗茗一听不对头，问得更深入：“那你没喜欢上他？”  
“打住，他又不是你，我和他是朋友，朋友。要是你会吃醋的话，我不介意多讲讲林至懿的事。”  
盛诗茗白了他一眼，倒头就睡着了。

隔两天，到了拓方比赛，周蔚宁放学竟然让他先去球馆，他有点事要处理。  
盛诗茗大概等了半个钟头，才看见乔装好的周蔚宁，不得不说他耐心极好，差点骂出口：“你去哪了？！”  
其实他从美国回来那天刷到了盛诗茗后援会的线下庆功宴活动，庆贺盛诗茗过去三场首发出场一场胜，周蔚宁第一时间报了名，迟到的那半小时就是参加活动去了，蹭吃蹭喝，还有粉丝拍的比赛高清图现场派送，各种用盛诗茗图像做成的小物件现场贩卖，做的精致程度让周蔚宁心甘情愿奉上钱包里的钱横扫一通，装在书包里密密实实的。  
“我回家一趟，拿点东西。”  
盛诗茗一副从实招来的模样，压根不相信他的屁话，周蔚宁转移话题：“先看比赛，回家再说。”  
他戴上准备好的眼镜帽子口罩，同周蔚宁一样无疑成为全场瞩目的焦点，大热天把自己里外遮住。幸好比赛开始，盛诗茗专心致志的看着场上的形势，林至懿不亏是跟周蔚宁同级别的，无论出手速度、警觉性、判断力都是顶级水准，潇洒自如的投篮节奏，舒服自在的投篮姿势，比赛都在林至懿掌控之中，有一点他和周蔚宁是完全相同的，他们都不会急于自己得分，反而是调动队友，致力于发挥团队篮球。  
中场休息，周蔚宁一直在摆弄他的书包，盛诗茗觉得他书包比平时不止大了一倍，放在地上占满整条过道，周蔚宁的脚无处安放。这时全场一阵欢呼，隔壁的观众拍拍他，示意他看大屏幕，硕大的kiss cam正对着他跟周蔚宁两个怪客，盛诗茗脑袋一沉，不会吧？又来？  
欢呼声转变为怂恿声“come on come on”“上上上”，他迫不得已扭头转向周蔚宁，帽檐压的太低，盛诗茗看不清周蔚宁是什么想法，他一动不动也许是想躲过去吧，为什么他们两个大男人总要被kiss cam抓到？？  
谁知周蔚宁迎着呼声压了过来，隔着口罩和他来了一个法式深吻，一次性口罩被顶到他嘴里，完全皱掉。周蔚宁意犹未尽想要来第二次，盛诗茗吐了一嘴毛绒，不让他再靠近自己，可是他们的口罩吻已经透过摄像头放大投影在屏幕上，甚至通过直播传至每个正在播比赛的电视屏幕上。  
惊呼声不停，kiss cam满意的寻找下一对情侣，周围的人窃窃私语偷乐，对他们指指点点。熬到比赛结束，两人逃离现场。


End file.
